Guilty of Everything
by smilez014
Summary: AU. sequel to 'Simple Complications.' with graduation over, the ex-boyfriend gone, and summer here. it's time for the love, tears, laughter, and jealousy to unfold. this is the real world, where you realize the real lies.
1. once upon a time

**A/N: okay, so here is your much awaited SEQUEL TO SIMPLE COMPLICATIONS. yes, i know this took long. but here it is :) this may not be as great, i may have lost some writing magic D: so i hope you guys don't hate me :/ and don't forget, this sequel is just as AU as the first one. **

**and again, thanks so much to the readers of Simple Complications, you guys make my day, everyday(: **

**disclaimer: i don't own the Clique because i am not cool enough to :) **

**Guilty** of _Everything_

**by **smilez014

"Massie, Hurry up!" Alicia Rivera called, as she turned to peer at her friend from her large sunglasses. Alicia impatiently tapped her flip flop on the hotel's marble floor. She held onto the straps of her white leather tote and looked at the gold watch that wrapped around her slender wrist.

Dylan Marvil chuckled and ran a hand through her messy curls that were placed into a high pony tail. "What's the rush?"

Alicia looked at her, took a deep breath, and then let it out as she said, "no rush, but i really, really want to head down to the beach, Dyl."

"Well, Mass is still getting her bags with Kris and Claire," Dylan replied and tugged on the bottoms of her fiery hair.

Alicia sighed and blew away a loose strand of raven hair that fell to her face. She was in a short tangerine sun dress that glowed perfectly under the hotel's sun roof. Her eyes quickly started shuffling through the large hotel lobby.

Dylan placed a hand on her hip and looked out towards the hotel's large driveway. Massie Block, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory were still pulling out large suitcases from the yellow taxi cab's trunk. Dylan watched them she, herself, wanting them to hurry so she could dive into the beach's Pacific Ocean.

"HURRY!" Dylan shouted, her voice echoing through the lobby.

"Coming!" Kristen called back as she threw her beach bag over her shoulder. She quickly grabbed her other bag and then closed the back door of the taxi. She turned back to say something to Massie and Claire, that Dylan couldn't hear considering the distance that seperated them.

Whatever Kristen said, Massie and Claire nodded. Then Kristen jogged her way towards Dylan her Gladiator sandals making a noise with each step she took.

"Well? What's taking them so long?" Dylan asked calmly, suddenly her imaptience disappeared.

Kristen stretched her long arms and said, "They're still getting their bags."

Alicia came up towards them, her hands on her hips. "Ugh, it's going to take forever for us to check in."

Kristen looked at her funny, "why are you suddenly so impatient?"

Alicia bit the bottom of her well glossed MAC lips, mischief growing in her almond shaped eyes. Dylan lifted her thin eyebrows up expectantly. Kristen looked at her, as well, "So?"

Alicia just smiled a small smile, making her look like a little girl. Then she said, "Okay, I wanted to check out the guys on the beach." Her smile spreading wider.

Dylan and Kristen both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Claire Lyons's voice suddenly entered their circle. The three girls looked up and Alicia laughed, "nothing, dear. Now, where's Mass?"

Claire looked at the trail behind her, and there was Massie Block standing in a soft cerulean dress, her hair floating just a few inches past her shoulders. Bag straps were all clinging onto her shoulders and her phone was in her hand.

Alicia threw a hand in the air, "okay, party time, girlies!" She turned on her heel and happily made her way towards the hotel's front desk. Dylan and Kristen followed after her, starting a conversation about the latest Burberry bag.

Massie stayed behind with Claire, who was pulling her phone out of her purse (obviously calling her boyfriend, Josh Hotz). Massie watched her friend wait for the Josh to pick up, when he did, she burst into the largest of smiles. "Hey sweetie..." she said happily into her phone. Massie walked ahead of her, leaving her to her phone call in peace.

It's been two weeks since Massie and her friends' high school graduation at Briarwood Academy. Two weeks since summer started. Two weeks since she saw Derrick Harrington.

-:-

"Aloha, amazing!" Alicia smiled as she skipped happily onto the beach's soft sand. The five girls stood in front of the large beautiful ocean and the shining sun. Massie took in the view, the ocean water growing into large roaring waves. There were loads of people laying on blankets, swimming in the ocean, and throwing beach balls into the air.

Alicia quickly ran towards an empty space on the beach. She threw down her bags and rolled out her orange towel, she laid it gently and then laid down. Dylan dropped her stuff down next to Alicia's and then sat down.

Kristen pulled off her Oliver People's sunglasses and stared out onto the ocean, "i'm going for a swim."

Claire looked at them, she was clutching onto her cell phone in her hand. Obviously going to call Josh again, since they got there Claire has called Josh seven times already. Ever since Claire and Josh became official, they have been calling each other non-stop and were always together. They'd send eachother's text messages once they got up and before they went to sleep. They called eachother just to say lives were practically just each other.

And in some weird twisted way, Massie envied her. Not for having Josh because Josh was really, really not Massie's type. He was more of a brother. But Massie was jealous of _them, _together. Because they had each other, they were never alone.

Just then, a boy with a cute dimply smile and amazing hazel eyes was walking towards them. His hair was a bit damp and he was just in board shorts. The girls instantly felt a rush of butterflies (except Claire and Dylan who both had boyfriends and Massie who just didn't feel anything). He was shirtless and beads of water were running down his well built body. He smiled, "Hey." His eyes through all the five ladies, but his eyes landed and remained on Alicia.

"Hi," Kristen was the first to speak, and she smiled, rather awkwardly.

He nodded politely, but it was obvious he wasn't interested. But he smiled, "do you ladies want to join me and my friends over there?" He stretched out his hand and pointed over to a group of college guys throwing a frisbee around. They all turned around and flashed small smiles. Some guys even stumbled over each other and let the frisbee fly free from their area.

Alicia and Kristen giggled.

The red plastic frisbee flew and hit the ground right by Massie's foot. She bent down and tossed it over, letting it fly into the hand of a cute dark haired boy. His friends nudged him as he held the frisbee.

Claire poked Massie's side, "ooh, is this summer love, i feel?"

Massie just made a face, "just call your boyfriend."

Claire rolled her baby blue eyes and shook her head slowly, "nah, it's cool, i mean it's not like i need to. Josh isn't everything to me," she lied. She looked down at her cell phone and almost as if on command, it rang with Josh's name flashing on the small screen. Claire turned a light shade of red then placed her phone to her ear, "hello?"

Massie rolled her eyes playfully and turned around to find her friends all gone. Massie looked over to the college guys to find her friends all surrounding them. Except Dylan, she was just standing outside of the corner, making her look like the awkward kid that no one seemed to talk to.

Massie chuckled then ran towards her, "Hey!" Massie greeted as she jogged to a halt.

Dylan looked at her and said, "Hey, gosh, can you believe it? Alicia just lays down on the beach for a few seconds and already guys are drooling over her, it's like, high school all over again."

Massie laughed, "Well, some things never change." Her lips still in a smile, it felt good to smile again.

Dylan eyed her, her emerald eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "It's nice to see you smile again."

Massie just looked at her, automatically her smile fading, not wanting to prove whatever Dylan's point was to be correct. "What do you mean?"

Dylan shrugged, "It's just... lately, since everything... you haven't really smiled. You were so dead."

Massie looked at her in thought. Then said, "I guess so." She began playing with the long, white sea shell necklace she was wearing. Dylan studied her thoroughly, then said.

"Mass?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you honestly okay?"

"I am."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dylan sighed, "You know what I think?"

"What?" Massie met her eyes, she could see all the confidence that built up in Dylan's striking emerald eyes. Massie was embarrassed, because if she were Dylan, she'd be seeing what Massie saw in the mirror everyday since graduation; empty, dull amber eyes.

"That you miss him," Dylan said, and that was all. _That you miss him_. That could be anyone, but Massie knew who she meant.

-:-

"Are you not feeling any better?" Alicia asked as she came into Massie's hotel room with a large glass of water. She was dressed in a beautiful flora print dress. Her long raven hair was wavy, full, and placed down. Alicia's striking features worked well with the Island.

Massie was buried under her thick covers. She wasn't really sick, she was more of tired. Sick and tired of everything.

Dylan who was sitting down on her bed, patted her back softly. "We don't have to go out dancing tonight."

Massie pulled down her blanket a little, letting the cold air of the room enter the small warm haven her blanket supported. "No, i want you guys to go."

Claire -who was standing by the window-, looked at all of them, "I could stay with her."

Kristen raised an eyebrow, that was lightly brushed with glittery powder. "No way, Claire. You're just making an excuse to call Josh. _Again_."

Dylan smirked up at her friend, "Yeah, Claire."

Claire turned a light shade of red as she placed her cell phone behind her back. "Uh..." the white blond had no response.

Alicia smirked as well, making her way towards the night stand by Massie's bed. She placed the glass cup onto a round coaster. She then looked at Massie, "Sweetie, you should stay here or we could stay with you."

Massie shook her head, "don't be stupid, you guys want to go. So go."

Kristen folded her arms across her chest, "no way! we've been friends since the beginning of high school, we are not going to leave you behind."

Massie smiled a little then said, "But I really, really want you guys to leave."

Alicia scoffed playfully, "Oh, so this is what it means, huh? Our friendship means nothing?"

Massie laughed, "Guys, come on, if you leave, NOT THAT I WANT YOU TO," she emphasized, "i'll feel better tomorrow for our surfing tomorrow, which by the way, i think is insane."

Kristen laughed with her, "but super fun!"

Alicia nodded, "yeah, okay, so that settles it, we'll leave but come back by midnight. We'll _all _go, meaning Claire included."

Dylan and Kristen smirked simultaneously.

Claire made a face, "i'm coming, dont' worry."

"With no calling Josh," Dylan smiled teasingly at her.

Claire chuckled awkwardly, "Um, yeah, no worries."

Alicia smiled and took Claire by the elbow, "Come on!" She guided her towards the room's door. "Bye, Mass!" She called after her, Massie could see through the open door, Alicia taking Claire's phone.

Dylan stood up and looked back at her friend, "get better soon." She said and pulled her phone out of her purse. Massie guessed that Dylan was texting Cam. Kristen waved at Massie and then walked out, closing the door behind her.

After a good three minutes of silence, Massie shot up. She threw the covers off her body and walked over to the desk by the balcony. She grabbed her suede laptop case and pulled out her laptop. She gently placed it on the table and quickly turned it on.

Once the laptop screen flashed light, showing it was turned on. Massie quickly got onto her email account. She began typing:

_**To: dHarrington ( Derrick Harrington )**_

_**From: Massie_B ( Massie Block ) **_

_**subject: hey, how's it going? **_

_Dear Derrick, _

_hey, how's it going? _

Massie cringed and quickly hit the backspace button. She quickly exited out of her email and tapped her fingers on the wooden desk. After a few moments, she went back to her email and began typing.

**To: dHarrington ( Derrick Harrington ) **

**From: Massie_B ( Massie Block ) **

**subject: no subject**

_Derrick, hi. _

_it's been awhile, huh? how's the feeling of freedom going? anyway, i was just sending some emails to everyone and catching up with people. Friends, I mean. The guys, mainly. Well, the girls and I are safely in Hawaii, just so you know. How's your summer going? You're going to Juiliard in the fall, you can't believe how happy i am for you. You're still going right? Well, i'm still headed to NYU, of course. _

_And i haven't touched the violin in what seems like an eternity. Not since my last recital. The one you went to, well, of course you'd remember. Not that i'm conceited or anything, i just assume since it's been... like only a month or two. yeah. So, i don't know why exactly i'm sending this. I just am. _

_so anyway, have a great summer and i hope you're still playing the piano. you're great at it, really. _

_massie._

Massie hit the send button before she had the chance to lose her nerve. She waited as the page loaded and Massie could swear it was the longest twenty seconds of her life. When the message finally sent, a computer pop-up flashed on the screen. It read:

**Sending failed**, _would you like to retry? _

Massie folded her finger neatly together and sighed. Her long bangs flew down to her face, Massie blew her hair away. She contemplated this. Derrick didn't necessarliy make the effort to contact her, not since their last goodbye. So why should she make the effort to talk to him? When he was obviously busy with who-knows-what. It's not like he was trying, when it all failed. Why should she? Honestly, she was tired of trying.

**a/n: and that was the opening chapter of "Guilty of Everything" will you please, please tell me what you think and leave a review? it'd be much appreciated :) **

**anddddd suggestions, please. i like them. heh, this was a long chapter(: YAY for that. **


	2. no joy here

**a/n: new chapter! yaaaaaaaay(: okay, so what do you think so far? i haven't been on fanfiction in f o r e v e r. and i really need to start reading some stories. i'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates :( so anyway, i'll be updating & hopefully completing "roses & butterflies" soon :D **

**note: i wish it was summer again :( school's such a drag. siiiigh. oh, psssst... if you have a tumblr, let me know and i'll follow you! same goes for formspring. **

**okay onto the chapter: **

The sun slowly rose outside Massie's large window. She laid in bed on her right side and faced the shiny glass. The large sun was slowly floating up into the sky, making dawn disappear. Massie looked at the clock on her night stand, it read: 6:48 am. Hawaii was the last to start their days in the world. In New York, it'd almost be lunch time. Derrick would probably be eating lunch right now, maybe with Cam or Josh. But not Kemp, Massie's ex-boyfriend. Massie was a thousand miles away from the guys. They could be doing anything, with anyone. But Massie knew for a fact that Kemp and Derrick would not be talking. No way.

The sun's rays shot through the opening of her curtains. Golden rays danced through the plain off-white hotel room. It was a beautiful sight to take in. From outside Massie's room door, she could hear Dylan on the phone with Cam. She wasn't being so quiet, so Massie could hear every word she spoke, since her room was just a space of silence.

Dylan was happy. Massie could tell from the way she was always smiling and from the way she was in such a positive mood. Massie was happy for her best friend. She more than deserved it.

Massie's door opened and then Dylan's head popped into her room. "Hey, get ready we're going to the beach." She smiled and closed the door behind her as she left.

Massie threw the thick blanket off her body and sat upright. She yawned. Massie planted her bare feet on the cold wooden floor. She stood up and got ready.

It was a new day, a brand new start.

-:-

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dylan smiled and ran down towards the beach. "It's so fun! So windy! So full of love!" She danced happily and pulled her towel along with her. She looked beautiful as her multi-colored towel danced along with her in the wind.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Alicia smirked playfully.

Dylan rolled emerald green eyes then smiled widely, "don't you just feel the love in the air? Love here, love there, it is everywhere!"

"Someone's obviously on drugs," Kristen laughed and gently dropped her bags on the soft white sand. She stretched her long arms then adjusted the hat she was wearing.

Dylan just smiled, dropped her things, and continued dancing to her pure delight.

Massie laughed and sat down next to Alicia, who was rubbing sun tan lotion on her legs.

The loud waves were crashing loudly and a dozen of surfers were ready to catch the waves. The island breeze was more than inviting. It was almost pure perfection. Almost at least.

"Let's go for a swim!" Kristen said and pulled off her cabana dress, to reveal her two-pieced bathing suit. Alicia jumped up right next to her and then the two were running towards the shore. Massie, Claire, and Dylan watched them as the two took a jump into the ocean and then suddenly, they were lost inside it.

Dylan looked over to Claire, "Come on! Let's set up the stuff." She stood up and pulled the umbrella out of her bag. She stuck the umbrella pole into the sand and the spot Massie was sitting on was suddenly shielded from the harsh light.

Massie laid back on her beach towel, the feeling of paradise finally occuring in her. It's been a long time since she's felt so surreal. so calm, so happy.

"JOSH!" Claire shrieked in a high pitched voice.

Massie's eyes widened, as she shot up. She turned around to find Claire running towards her boyfriend. She jumped right into his arms as he smiled widely. And Josh was not alone. He was with the guys, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and ...Derrick Harrington. Derrick Harrington! Derrick Freaking Harrington!

Massie's heart quickly started beating faster. She turned to look at Dylan, but she was already in a tight embrace with Cam. Once Dylan and Cam broke apart. Dylan looked back at Massie and smiled widely, "Can you believe it? They're here!"

Massie nodded slowly, "um, yeah." Suddenly, her face was burning red. She could feel her cheeks heating up and it wasn't the sunlight either. It was the way Derrick avoided her eyes, but at the same time was casually glancing at her and every now and then. It made her legs grow sweaty and her face all red and her hands shaky.

"Hey Mass!" Cam smiled and bent down to her height and hugged her. Massie gulped, still shocked at the sight of Derrick. But she smiled once she felt Cam's arms around her. Massig hugged him back and stood up, still in her embrace with Cam.

"I missed you," Cam whispered.

"Me too," Massie nodded and buried her face into his neck that smelled strongly of Drakkar Noir.

Cam smiled, "Good, because after the party at Alicia's, you just ditched."

Massie giggled, "I didn't."

"You just left without saying goodbye," Cam laughed, "that's ditching me. _Me_, of all people."

Massie pulled away and laughed, "I was going to call."

"You know, if Dyl didn't tell me you were going, i'd have to stick your face on a milk carton."

Massie just rolled her eyes, her day suddenly getting brighter. There was just something about being around Cam that made her so happy. It was ...love. Not some pyhsical attraction, but love. Massie loved Cam more than almost anyone in the world. He was her best friend. the better part of her. It was mutual. Almost everyone would mistake them to be a couple, but they really weren't. They were just each other's bestfriend. Someone you needed in your life, but not someone you wanted to end up with. Cam Fisher always has and always will be so important to Massie. Even if he was in love with Dylan and she'd be (well, hopefully) in love with someone else. They'd always be there for each other and that was never ever going to change.

"Okay, don't smother her, Fisher," Chris smirked.

Cam rolled his multi-colored eyes, "fine, fine."

Chris walked up to Massie and lifted her up into a long bear hug, "Hey, kid."

Massie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey!"

Chris spun her in a small circle, her feet flying into the air. After a moment of flying, Chris set her down on her bare feet. He touseled her long auburn hair and then hugged Claire and then Dylan.

From the corner of Massie's eye, she could see Cam nudging Derrick, whose eyes were fixed on the horizon. He nodded and his mouth moved everytime Cam said something but his eyes were drawn to the amazing view across from him.

Dylan smiled widely, "I'm glad you guys are here."

Cam nodded, "Yeah, well, lounging around back at home was no option." He said and wrapped a strong arm around Dylan's waist. Dylan smiled, her eyes dancing with delight.

"OH MY GOSH!" a voice screamed. Everyone turned around to see Kristen and Alicia, all wet from their swim, jog up towards them. Alicia bounced happily and jumped into Derrick's muscular arms. He caught her easily and hugged her back. Alicia's wet body was pressed up against Derrick's nice white polo shirt. Massie noticed the sand grains that were all sticking to her feet, as Derrick hugged her in the air.

Massie loved Alicia, she was just like her sister. But Massie was still unsure of her feelings toward Derrick, so she had to look away. Massie had no idea where the feeling was coming from all she knew was that if she had a knife she'd probably stab it through Alicia's gorgeous figure. Then pulled the sharp blade out and stab her again. Then stab Derrick and then again. Then stab herself. Because she was a jealous train wreck.

-:-

"Delicious!" Chris smiled and took another bite of his lobster, drenched with butter and was still steaming from it's boil.

Kristen nodded, "I agree." She smiled and pushed a strand of long blond hair behind her ear.

"So why'd you guys decided to come?" Alicia asked and then took a long sip of her drink. She placed the cup down gently, folded her fingers together, and placed them on the table.

Cam shrugged, "Because I missed you." He was looking directly at Dylan, who turned a light shade of pink. It didn't matter how loud or flirty they were, since they were having dinner out by the beach with no one else around.

Alicia smiled a little, "Why'd you come?" She asked looking directly at Derrick, "Weren't you supposed to leave the day after graduation?"

Derrick shrugged, "Well, it's my last summer before college, I might as well spend it with my best friends." He said and cut a piece of his beef steak.

Massie was sitting right across from him, her face still burning up. Derrick seemed to be having that affect on her recently. She bent her head down, her hair falling in front of her face. Her hair served as a nice curtain that shielded her from all the shame.

"So," Kristen's voice spoke up from three people down Massie, "Anyone heard from Kemp?"

Suddenly, all the small talk faded and all the clattering of the moving silverware stopped. It was just dead silence between the group of friends. No one wanted to speak up, because talking about Kemp was like talking about a forbin legend. It's like he was there, but wasn't at the same time. It's like they all knew him, but didn't at the same time. It's almost like he disappeared. Never to be seen again, never to be spoken of.

Finally, a voice spoke up, "no, i haven't." It was Derrick's, which caused everyone to look up from their plates to see his face.

**a/n: okay, so i'm in environmental science right now as we speak :) what'd you think? good? bad? too long? too rambly? please, please let me know and i'll make some changes. thanks for reviewing the last chapter, it meant a lot :) and i really do hope ff livens up a little more (: i want to read some new stories! :D **

**anyway, please leave a review and you should read: "and we were just kids in love," by chloepa, it's an amazing oneshot series :) **


	3. at world's end

**a/n: look! look! another update, yay(: okay, so let me know how the story is going so far please? leave a review? or send a PM? **

**okay, so onto the story: **

"We're going on a tour today," Kristen anounced to the nine friends in the hotel lobby. All the guys and all the girls were all piled on the soft white couches. It was ten in the morning, and already the day was starting out busy.

"Sounds good," Cam said and had an arm wrapped around Dylan. She laid her head on his firm shoulder and smiled. Cam nuzzled his face into her good smelling hair.

Kristen nodded and passed around brochures like an elementary school teacher. Everyone accepted the colorful printed paper and looked through it. As Kristen was almost done, a voice spoke up, "Mind if I join you?"

Everyone looked up and saw Kemp -as in Hurley- standing there, in khaki shorts and a blue button up shirt. His hair was a bit longer than they all remembered, and his smile was wide and suspicious. He was just there. Standing, like nothing was wrong. Like he was just welcomed. Well, he was _welcome_, but why _did_ he come? No one knew, and it didn't look like anyone invited him because everyone wore the same mask of shock.

"Kemp," Kristen was the first to find her voice, she stood there with eyes wide. But then she smiled, once he extended both his arms out into a hug. Kristen smiled and quickly walked into them, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly back.

Everyone else just stared, especially Massie. She couldn't believe he was here! He made it very clear that he wasn't in the mood to talk to her or to his friends, with the way he never said goodbye to anyone. Not even to Kristen (who was his best friend) or to any of the guys. So Massie just stared at him, suddenly her stomach churning and her heart beating rapildly. Looking at Kemp was hard. It gave her all the memories, the good ones and the bad ones to remember. And looking at Derrick, was even worse, knowing that he was one of the reasons why she hurt Kemp the way she did.

Kemp and Kristen finally broke apart and he smiled at all of them, but not exactly at Massie. It was hard, because both of them had no idea what to do. They've been together so long, that it was hard to imagine living without one another. But they broke up, so they had no choice but to live without eachother. But no matter the standards, it was awkward.

"So, what's with the cold shoulder?" Kemp asked and held his arms out, ready for an embrace from anyone.

Everyone stared at each other awkwardly again. Then Claire smiled and hugged Kemp. That one move lightened the whole mood, Alicia and Dylan suddenly walked up to Kemp and hugged him. All the guys smiled and greeted him with warm welcomes. Everyone moved a bit forward except, Massie and Derrick. They both remained seated on the soft couches. Massie looked over to Derrick on his seat, and he looked back.

She gave him a worried look, but he just shrugged. It was the first time in a long time, that Massie and Derrick made some sort of contact. That small shrug, his movement of his shoulder, gave Massie more hope than she's ever felt for the past few weeks.

"Mass! Derrick!" Kristen called from the front of the lobby, waiting by the hotel's drive. "Come on! The van's here!"

Derrick stood up the same time Massie did. Massie could feel everyone's eyes on the two who were left behind. Derrick walked a bit ahead of Massie. He wasn't exactly talking to her, as far as Massie could tell, but he didn't exaclty hate her.

"Finally," Claire said and squeezed Josh's hand. Josh smiled at her and led her into the van. "Come on, you guys." He said and followed in after Claire.

Everyone slowly got in after him.

Once everyone was in, Massie somehow ended up right next to Kemp and the window. She was in an uncomfortable position with Kemp's bare knee hitting hers. Massie kept her eyes out the window. No matter how much it strained her neck, she refused to turn to her left and see Kemp's face. It's not like she was being mean, she was just afraid of looking at him. Afraid of all the questions that followed along after his look. Afraid of all the tears that would follow the questions. It was probably selfish, but Massie just couldn't take that much. Not after all the progess she's made, not after all the tears she's cried. She was just tired.

The ride to the volcanoes took a long time, almost an hour. Throughout the car ride, everyone quickly started talking about college in the fall and what career options they were looking forward to pursuing. Derrick was still very confident that he was going to Juiliard and will become a piano instructor there. Everyone was pretty much undecided from there, except Dylan who wanted to become an accountant and Cam who wanted a degree in medicine.

Massie had no idea what she wanted to do, and she honeslty wish they'd all stopped. It was just too much to hear, the future was coming but did they honestly have to think about it now?

"We're here!" Alicia said as the van came to a stop. She quickly got out of the backseat and jumped happily, as she looked at the large volcano, "we'll be doing som hiking, girls."

Dylan groaned, "ew."

Cam smiled and took her hand. The two got down, followed by everyone else. Massie and Kemp were the last to get down. Kemp looked at Massie and coughed then said, "Um, you go first."

Massie's breath hitched, her tongue suddenly twisting and preventing her from speaking. After a few more mintues, she spoke, "Um.. no, you go first."

Kemp avoided her eyes then said, "You can go first."

"No, Kemp, go ahead."

"Just go! Like you always do." He spat and looked away from her.

Massie's eyes began tearing but she blinked them away, she stayed in her seat. Kemp let out a sigh then got out of the van. Massie buried her face into her hands. Her tears fell from her eyes and seeped through her fingers. It only took one second for everything to crumble.

"Miss," a tap on the window came.

Massie quickly rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears. She looked up to see the van driver who was also their tour guide. He was wearing a cap that said 'Welcom to Paradise' and a t-shirt to match. He said through the open creak of the window. "Are you ready to come down?"

Massie just shook her head slowly, her heart pounding rapildy in her chest, "Um, you guys can go ahead, i'll just catch up."

"Are you sure, Miss?" His voice came through the tiny opening loudly in the silent car.

Massie nodded, "go right ahead. Just tell them... tell them, i'll be there." She avoided his eyes, because Massie knew that he could tell she had been crying.

But he nodded, "of course, miss." He looked at her one more time then turned around and walked back to the large group. Massie looked out the window and could see the nice man telling her friends some made up excuse. They all nodded, then shot the van a look. Kemp was staring down at his shoes, while Derrick was looking worriedly at the van.

After a minute of the tour guide talking, they all nodded and turned towards the trail. Once Massie was positive they were gone, she got out of the van. She pulled on the bottoms of her denim shorts and wiped her tears with her arm. She looked at her Converse and sat down on an empty bench that was next to a couple of palm trees.

Her heart felt funny in her chest, a slow beating yet a hard pain. Massie felt familiar to this pain, it definitely wasn't foreign to her. The slow beating, the thick pains in her chest, the feeling of emptiness, it was heartbreak. The most deadly disease.

Massie cursed under her breath. She hated the feeling of pain swelling into her body. It was horrible, like something was stabiing at her and she wanted to cry and just cry. Until her tears run out or until she'd completely give up.

"Are you okay?" a voice said behind her.

Massie turned around and saw that it was Derrick. Derrick Harrington was actually exchanging words with Massie Block. Massie looked up to meet his eyes, his perfect shining caramel brown eyes. That were sparkling under the low sunlight that peaked through the tall tree's leaves. He looked almost ... perfect. He sat down next to her on the bench, but faced the opposite direction of Massie's view

Massie looked over at him, he didn't look back. So, she turned to face her own view.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing," Massie replied bitterly. A stick was near her, she picked it up and began poking holes in the brown soil. Each circle was pressed firmly, as Massie stabbed the stick through it deeply.

Derrick stayed silent for a moment, so silent that Massie couldn't even hear him breathing. It was strange and suddenly Massie felt alone again. She turned to her side.

Was Derrick gone?

No, he was still there, but he was now standing in front of the bench instead of sitting on it. Massie blinked in disbelief, she didn't even hear Derrick get up. Derrick looked back at her, a low breeze coming by. The wind carried strands of his blond hair into the air. Massie stared at him in amazement for a minute. Sixty seconds was the time period. A whole minute of her eyes and his eyes was all that mattered. In sixty seconds, anything could happen in that time period. Someone could fall in love. Someone could have their heart broken. Someone could be breathing their last few breaths. Someone could be on top of the world.

But for Massie, that sixty seconds was the only time she hadn't felt such throbbing pains in her chest. It was almost as if everything was almost okay. Almost.

**a/n: review? **


	4. i wished for you

**a/n: okay, so i'm in health at the moment. bleh. and i finished my work thirty minutes before the bell . so i thought i should type another chapter :) thanks again for reading. i really appreciate it.**

**so here we go:**

"Why didn't you follow after us?" Cam asked as they piled into the van and headed back. Massie looked up at him, Cam knew her very well. So all Massie had to do was meet his eyes and Cam nodded slowly. He understood she didn't want to talk. So Cam, like any good friend would do, changed the subject and started talking about dinner later that night.

Everyone suddenly started talking about dinner as well and left the fact that Massie didn't join in on that day's festivity. Derrick, who was in the front seat, looked back at her for a moment then looked forward.

Kemp was texting on his phone, to whom, Massie didn't know because she didn't know what was going on in his life anymore. He completely shut her out and vice versa.

Massie closed her eyes for a moment, and then the next thing she knew she was being woken up by Claire. "Massie!" her voice was soft hearted. Claire's hand touched Massie's shoulder gently and shook it. Massie's eyes slowly opened. She let out a small yawn and looked out the window. The sky was now a shade of dark blue hinted with streaks of soft orange from the sunset.

Massie sat up and looked around, the van was empty. It was only Claire and Massie left, Massie could see from the rear view mirror that Josh was out waiting for Claire by the hotel's curb.

Massie pulled her loose hair into a loose pony tail and grabbed her tote, "Um, what time is it?"

Claire looked at her watch, "Almost seven."

Massie nodded, "I fell asleep?"

Claire nodded, "yeah, now come on, i'm starving." she rubbed circles around her flat stomach. She pushed open the van door and hopped out. Massie followed a little more slowly and less enegertic. Claire quickly reunited with Josh by linking her fingers through his. Josh smiled at her lovinlgy then looked back at Massie, who nodded and signalled that they should go ahead.

-:-

Massie quickly got cleaned up. She slipped on a fresh white dress and a pair of slip-ons. She took her hair out of it's hold and let it fall down past her shoulders. She applied a subtle shade of lip gloss, dicthed the eyeliner, and then ran down to the restaurant.

Massie had a dream, a short, straight to the point dream. She was broken, completely destroyed. Derrick didn't want her and Kemp only bullied her. It was horrible, because Massie was just falling into nothing and feeling thick pains through her chest. It was horrid. And for some reason, that motivitated Massie, to become better, stronger. To never, ever fall so hard without warning. She was never going through another day with this feeling. She just wanted things to become normal again, for her head to be stable. She hated this feeling of being unstable, of not knowing where her feet should be planted. It was just too much.

She entered the restaurant and held her head up high. She strided through the carpeted room and walked over to her friends' table. Where Kemp was sitting with his arm around some blonde girl.

Massie said in a soft voice, "hey."

Cam looked up first, "Hey, sit." He patted the white cushioned seat next to him. Massie sat down, the white cushion deep, that she could feel her butt sinking in it's mold.

"Um, Mass," Alicia said, "this is Kemp's erm, friend."

"Girlfriend," Kemp interjected, his smile on the mysterious girl. Massie was across from there and her jaw nearly dropped. Then suddenly, a funny feeling occured in her stomach. Massie wasn't quite sure what it was, but she felt it. It felt like tingles of some sort.

The girl giggled, "of course." She nuzzled her ski-slope nose into Kemp's neck.

The whole table's noise level dropped down suddenly. Because Kemp was with someone else! Everyone at that table understood that Massie and Kemp were no longer together. That at the table, Massie would no longer be sitting next to Kemp. That Kemp would no longer be having his arm around Massie. They just weren't together anymore. The whole group accepted that. That their cafeteria table would no longer be theirs nd that Massie and Kemp would no longer be lovey dovey. Because that was... just high school. No matter how much they didn't want to believe it, graduation kind of made it official.

And now that graduation was over, here they all were, at a table. With Kemp's arm around someone new. Someone who wasn't Massie.

It was all just a little too much to take in.

Massie just stared at Kemp, not sure what she looked like to everyone else. Because she didn't even know what she was feeling herself. Then Kemp introduced, "Guys, this is my Olivia. Olivia Ryan."

"Olivia" smiled at everyone, her unbelievably blue eyes shining under the dim light of the room.

Everyone nodded politely, but Massie didn't know what to think of this. Because she was just out of it. It was ironic really, how fate worked. Massie -not only ten minutes ago- decided to be stronger, to become better. And here they were, with another task, another test. It was absolutely hilarious how this kind of bull shit worked.

"How'd you guys meet?" Dylan asked after a total of three minutes of silence.

Olivia smiled, "at the Harvard freshman orientation." She ran a hand through her blonde hair. "We were in the same group tour and i guess, it kind of started from there."

Massie picked up her fork.

Cam put his hand on her arm gently, giving the "don't kill her" look. Massie ignored it and tapped the fork against the white clothed table. She remembered Kemp's freshman orientation. It was the weekend he blew off one of their dates. Their movie date to be exact. The date that left Massie hanging and Derrick had to save the day.

Massie remembered that day perfectly.

Kemp smiled at Olivia like they've been together forever, when in all reality. Massie and Kemp only broke up not only a month ago. Which meant Olivia and Kemp could only have been together for a total of a month or three weeks. But Kemp was sure classy, bringing her to their friends' vacation trip.

Olivia looked over to Massie, "so, i've met everyone already but not you. You must be Massie."

Massie nodded and dropped the silver fork on the table. No noise was caused because of the short drop, so Massie had no way to avoid Olivia. So she matched her eyes to hers, amber to blue.

"Yeah, I am." Massie responded.

Olivia smiled, "great meeting you! I was really excited to meet all Kemp's friends."

Massie opened her mouth to say something -something obviously impolite and unappropriate for dinner conversation-, so Cam interrupted. "So, where are you from Olivia?"

"Utah," Olivia answered, "And i'll be going to Harvard in the fall with Kemp."

Dylan nodded, "wow, cool." She was obviously uninterested but made the effort to pretned to be. Kemp squeezed Olivia's side and she let out an obnoxious high-pitched giggle.

Chris rolled his eyes.

Claire and Josh both exchanged looks and then went back to getting lost into eachother's eyes. Alicia kept giving Kemp this hard stare. It wasn't a glare nor an evil eye. It was just this look of 'what the fuck?'

Kemp smiled and just hugged Olivia closer.

-:-

After dinner, the group quickly ditched Kemp and Olivia to be alone. Massie walked off to the hotel's pool, while everyone else went back to their rooms. Massie took off her shoes and sat by the edge of the pool. She gently dipped one leg into the pool, the cold water suddenly making her warm leg chilled. After a few seconds, she slowly placed her other foot in. She splashed around the water, kicking it into the air.

"Hey," a voice creeped behind her.

The hair on Massie's neck suddenly stood up. She turned, her foot still in mid-kick, to see Derrick. Massie raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

Derrick stuffed his hands in his pockets, looked out to the moon then cleared his throat, "mind if i join you?"

Massie looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure," she patted the empty space next to her.

Derrick sat down, his legs crossed. He looked into the distance then back at Massie. Massie met his eyes, and for once, she wasn't scared. Massie could just stare into his eyes forever. It was like a never ending abyss of caramel brown that showed Derrick's whole personality. The talent, the humor, the intelligence, the mischief, the responsibility, the happiness, and even the sorrow. It was all there in his eyes, almost like Massie could read into his soul and she liked what she saw.

Suddenly, Massie's chest was tightening and she was feeling those butterflies that every teenage girl felt in those stupid teen novels. It wasn't a myth. It did happen in real life, but it just didn't happen with anyone. It had to be someone special and Massie could tell Derrick was special. Because no matter how much she tried to avoid him, she just couldn't. Fate was just there. Playing, mocking, and probably teasing with any two souls that were made for each other. And those silly victims had no choice but top live through it.

A moment of silence grew between the two. But it wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just right.

And then suddenly, Derrick spoke, "Are you jealous?" He asked simply.

Massie looked at him, confused. "Of what? What do you mean?"

"Of Olivia and Kemp," Derrick answered, his voice a bit low, almost shy.

"Why would I be?" Massie asked and continued kicking water into the air. Derrick looked at her, unsure and uncertain.

Massie continued kicking as she watched the water droplets fly into the sky and then fall back into the surface. It was very entertaining.

"Because you loved him," Derrick answered simply, his voice at it's usual level.

Massie shrugged, "I _loved_ him, I do not _love_ him." Her voice sounding confident, not the least bit sorry.

Derrick nodded after a moment.

"Why?" Massie asked as she swayed her slender legs into the cool water. "Why do you ask?"

Derrick shrugged looking at the stars, "Hey, look." He extended his muscular arm and pointed at something in mid-air. Massie turned her head and saw a shooting star glide across the sky.

"'Make a wish," Derrick whispered.

Massie quickly shut her eyes and made a secret wish that she would never, ever reveal to anyone living or dead. Her eyes quickly opened after a second, and then suddenly the star was falling into oblivion (or wherever shooting stars go).

Derrick looked at her, "did you make your wish?"

Massie smiled, "yeah, I did."

"What'd you wish for?" Derrick asked her.

Massie still smiling, chuckled a little. "If I tell you what my wish was, then it'd never come true."

Derrick laughed a little, "Of course... or... you just don't want to tell me because you don't trust me." He raised an eyebrow at her, "that's cool, I guess. Whatever." He faked a frown and wiped away a non-existent tear.

Massie laughed and settled her hands down on the edge of the pool. "I trust you, I just desperately need to make this wish come true."

Derrick looked at her funny, "Why?"

Massie shrugged. "I just need things... I need the world, finally on my side." She smiled a little then bit her lip where she could feel her lip-gloss almost dried.

"Oh, okay, I guess, I understand." Derrick replied. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to know what my wish was."

Massie raised a thin eyebrow his direction, "You made a wish?"

Derrick nodded, "Yes, of course, what do you think? I'd let you have the only shooting star wish? Gosh, Massie don't be so selfish." He smirked playfully.

Massie's mouth dropped, suprised at his playful mood.

Derrick quickly jumped to his feet, grabbed Massie's sandals and held them in the air. "Tell me your wish, Block."

"Hey! Give me my shoes back!" Massie said with a large smile she felt growing on her face. She quickly got her feet out of the pool and then stood up. "Derrick!" She reached out for them, but Derrick just held them higher in the air.

"Derrick!"

"Massie!" Derrick laughed, tauntingly.

"Derrick! You butt-head! Give me my shoes!" Massie said, standing on her toes which, along with her feet, were still soaking wet.

"Butt-head?" Derrick looked down at her, "Oh, really? This is how you wanna play?" He smiled teasingly.

Massie laughed standing now on her whole feet. "Just give me my shoes." Her eyes danced with joy.

Derrick smiled and then moved his arm with Massie's sandals over the pool.

"No!" Massie shrieked. "No!" She wasn't really mad, because she was laughing to hard. Derrick was laughing too. He wrapped a strong arm around the small of back and he held close to her and they just laughed. They just laughed like nothing was wrong. Like everything was beautiful again. In a way, it was. Under the moonlight, the world seemed a little brighter. It seemed a lot more beautiful with no complaints and no arguements.

Then suddenly, the two were falling, followed by a large splash.

**a/n: review? **


	5. dancing to no music

**a/n: another update(: yaaay. thank you guys so much for the reviews :) and the alerts :D **

**anyway, onto the story:**

Dylan waited patiently for her best friend to come back to the girls' hotel room. It was almost three in the morning and Massie still hasn't come back from her walk. That worried Dylan insanely. Massie was never late for anything, no matter what. She always made the effort to be there, it was kind of her impuslive personality.

Dylan stood up and quickly began pacing around the hotel room. She walked over to the large window that overlooked the hotel's large pool. It was empty of people now, earlier, Dylan could see Massie kicking water in the pool all by herself. Then Cam came in the room and they instantly started making out. Two hours later, Dylan went back to the window and Massie was gone!

Just then, the door opened and there was Massie walking in with a stupid smile on her face. She happily danced in like a graceful gazelle, her hair following every sway of motion her body made.

Dylan stopped pacing and crossed her arms over her chest. She lifted a thin eyebrow skeptically, "where were you, young lady?" She narrowed her emerald green eyes like a concerned parent.

Massie stopped dancing, but her smile was still plastered on her soft face. Her eyes were wide with joy that they even sparkled in the low lighting of the room. Her mouth was pulled back into the largest of grins and her face was ...different. Something about it, it just glowed like no other that night. That's when it finally kicked in for Dylan, something happened to Massie. Something good.

"Why so smiley?" Dylan asked and took a few steps forward on her bare feet. The hotel floor was fully covered with fluffy white carpet that made Dylan's bare feet sink in about an inch.

Massie didn't answer, instead she was twirling happily like an idiot.

Dylan chuckled softly under her breath then burst into a full fit of laughter. Dylan was laughing so hard that she had to wrap her arms around her stomach and fall to her knees. Dylan's laugh echoed through the room that it surprised Massie she didn't wake the other girls up.

"Shh!" Massie hissed softly and brought her slender index finger to her soft lips.

Dylan continued laughing, her face turning a light shade of red. She looked up at her best friend, light tears streaking down her cheeks. "I... I-I... I'm sorry!" Dylan gasped in between the hysterics. She let her face fall to the ground and bury into the thick carpeting. Massie felt an odd sensation of joy from Dylan's laughter. She suddenly started giggling.

In a matter of seconds, Massie and Dylan were both rolling on the floor like two dogs on soft grass. Dylan looked up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Where were you?"

Massie smiled a little, "Derrick and I were talking."

Dylan's eyes widened, "what?" Her mouth dropped in full shock.

Massie nodded, "yeah." She smiled stupidly.

Dylan looked at her then pushed back a strand of hair. "Amazing, just amazing. So what? Are you guys like, together or something?"

Massie shook her head, "no! No, of course not!" Massie sat up and ran a hand through her hair, "We just... we just... we're just friends."

Dylan nodded then rolled onto her back and faced the ceiling, "Oh, so you guys aren't dating... but you guys just spent hours talking?"

Massie cracked a small smile then nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Dylan nodded again, and folded her hands on her stomach, "So... are there any feelings...?"

Massie laughed uncomfortably and thought for a moment, where there feelings? She didn't know. She wasn't so sure, since she didn't even know if she liked Derrick or not. Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe she just always liked Derrick and never stopped. All Massie knew that what her heart was saying, was that she was not in love with Kemp Hurley. She didn't even know if she could tolerate him anymore. Now that he had a "girlfriend" and seemed rather satisfied with that.

Maybe there wasn't even a chance they could be friends.

-:-

"So... you and Massie?" Cam said loudly once Derrick entered the hotel room. Derrick looked at him, surprised. He was smiling away happily but suddenly that smile just disappeared.

"What?"

Cam looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Tell me now, I know you were out with her, now tell me. Now." He folded his arms across his chest defiantly. "Tell me." He said again.

Derrick looked at him and laughed, "Good evening."

Cam rolled his eyes, "tell me now, Harrington! I'm your best friend, _best_." He emphasized.

Derrick sat down on a soft cushioned seat and smiled, "Well, what do you want to know?"

Cam sat on the opposite side of him on his own seat. He scratched his left cheek and yawned, it was getting pretty dark outside. Derrick stared at his friend, but the only thing going on in his mind was Massie and how they talked. They finally talked after weeks of the silent treatment. It was amazing, the feel of having her speak to him. She was just so... brillant, so genuine, so confused, and so ...incredible. It was all just an amazing dream come true.

But Derrick knew very well, that you'd always have to wake up from every dream.

Cam laid down on the couch, still staring at Derrick. "So? Dude, tell me. Now. Now. Now. Like, I can not stress this enough." Beginning to sound like a dramaqueen.

Derrick chuckled, "so, how's Dyl? Are you satisfying her enough?" Derrick smirked.

Cam rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, the point is... what's up with you and Mass? Because the whole world, me and Dyl especially, want nothing more than for you two to get together. So tell me Derrick Harrington, spare me now. What happened between you two? Did you kiss her?"

Derrick rolled his eyes, "What? Why would I kiss her?"

"You've kissed her before," Cam pointed out with a sly smirk.

Derrick stuck his tongue out and then looked out the large window in thought. That kiss, that very first kiss, that kiss in Massie's house, while he was playing the piano and while she was playing the violin. That kiss, that one innocent kiss. That one innocent touch of both their lips against each other... sparked up this whole thing.

It's not like Derrick regretted it, heck, he'd even admit that he _loved_ that kiss. Absolutely _fucking loved_ that kiss. It was the best kiss of his life and he'd give a thousand days of his life just to go back to that day, where it was just them. Alone. They were not thinking about Kemp, they were not thinking about anyone but themselves. And they both did it, with no regrets.

Until it ended though.

Cam looked at Derrick after a moment, his head now secured on a soft pillow, "you really like her don't you?"

Derrick looked back at him, his train of thought just drfiting away from him. Derrick, after a moment, nodded, "I do. So much."

Cam yawned again and scratched near his eye, "then you should do something about that then, buy her some roses. Girls like that kind of thing. Sing her a song. Do whatever cliche there is out there." Suddenly, Cam's eyelids fell closed and his breathing suddenly evened.

He was asleep.

Derrick chuckled and threw a pillow on his friend's face, the pillow just falling to the ground. Derrick laid down on the couch and folded his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling feeling more than happy. Beyond happy, even.

Then Derrick heard a loud thump near him. Derrick quickly turned to his side, to see Cam still asleep but on the ground.

-:-

Breakfast time, the next day, everyone was rather happy. For some reason, there was so much joy in the air. Everyone was down eating breakfast, except Kemp and Olivia.

Their table was filled with chatter and the clanking of silverware. It was just like high school, except, Massie and Kemp weren't together. But for some reason, that was okay.

Massie felt just like a new person, she actually put some effort into her outfit that day as she wore cute denim shorts, a brand new Juicy Couture top, and Jimmy Choo flip flops. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. Her hair glossier than usual and her eyes sparkling brightly with the Maybelline makeup she used that day. Makeup wasn't really Massie's number one priority, she actually prefered the natural look, but for that day, a little makeup didn't hurt anyone.

Dylan, who was sitting across the table in between Cam and Derrick, smirked at Massie as she ate a forkful of eggs. Massie lifted an eyebrow slowly as she took a gulp of her mango juice. Dylan shook her head slowly, looking down at her plate and cutting up her bacon slices.

"So what are the plans for today?" Alicia asked as she took a bite of her grapefruit.

"There's a bonfire party tonight," Josh announced, his arm casually slung across Claire's chair. Alicia looked at him then placed her grapefruit on her white plate. "Oh, really now?" Alicia asked, "how horribly cliche."

Kristen laughed, "I honestly, could use some cliche in my life. It's so boring, you wouldn't believe."

Alicia smirked, "Same." Then looked over at the rest of the group, "But that's because I don't have a heated relationship like you girls do." She winked at Dylan, Claire, and Massie.

Claire giggled, turning red.

Alicia smiled and picked up a slice of tangerine between her slender, well-manicured fingers, she popped it into her mouth like a piece of bubble gum. "Uh huh. Summer love is always the best and... most intense." She said, while chewing her tangerine slice. Alicia was the only person who could pull of talking while chewing, for some reason, it just wasn't gross when she did it. And of course, Massie hated her for it.

Derrick looked up from his mountain of food, then said, "you should know, Leesh. With all that dating you did during eighth grade summer." He laughed and swallowed some of his water, then continued, "you were just in the eighth grade, going into freshman year and you already had boys all over you."

Alicia chuckled, "Yeah, well, I guess it's just my forte."

Massie smiled and looked up from her plate to stare at Derrick, who was happily staring right back. The corners of his lips were easily brought into the cutest grins Massie ever saw. It literally made her heart do a little tap dance.

Just then, Kemp came to their table with his arm around Olivia's waist. He was in a white button up polo, the first three buttons undone. His hair a little messy. Olivia, was just as slim as Massie remebered, because secretly Massie wished Olivia got fat over night. She smiled. "Hello!" She greeted happily.

Massie eyed her funnily, but Kemp only smiled at her, it wasn't any smile either, it was a taunting smile. A smile that screamed strongly of sweet revenge. Kemp pulled a chair out for Olivia then sat down next to her. He placed an arm over her chair and then looked at her like she was the most amazing person in the world. It was sickening, really.

**a/n: hmm, what do you think? going well? going bad? **

**ew, i hear music being played right now. i'm in my health class as i type this, i get all my writing down here :D anyway, please leave a review and have any of you watched the first episode of Pretty Little Liars? :D that show is just my guilty addiction. **

**reviews are welcome, but smiles are mandatory :)**


	6. by the bright sparks

**a/n: okay, thanks for the reviews, lovelies :D i really appreciate it. please nominate in the **_**Officially Unofficial Annual Clique Fanfic Awards**_**. (link on profile). yeah :) **

"What are you wearing tonight?" Alicia asked as she held a floral printed dress to the front of her body. She examined it's pattern with every curve of her body. After a moment, she sighed in defeat and then tossed the dress back into the pile of clothes on her bed.

Kristen shrugged, "No idea, really." She held up a short black flouncy skirt. "What do you think?"

Alicia lifted an eyebrow, "It doesn't really scream _bonfire _to me." She shrugged one shoulder and then picked up a blue halter top that belonged to Claire.

Kristen sighed and continued rummaging through the pile of combined clothing from all the girls.

"Ugh," Dylan groaned as she examined the pair of dark wash jeans she was wearing. "Seriously, I feel like i've gained so much weight since we got here." She sucked in her stomach.

Massie laughed, "Yeah, well, the food here is amazing and besides, you are _not_ fat!" She rolled her amber eyes and pushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Agreed!" Alicia called from the bathroom.

Claire nodded and slipped into a pair of gladiator sandals. "What do you think of these?" She asked the girls, extending her thin leg like a ballerina.

Kristen, who was sitting behind the pile of clothes, peered over the mountain and looked down at Claire's feet. "Ah! Cute!" She said delighted.

Claire smiled, "So, Mass, what's up with you and Derrick?" Her blue eyes danced happily.

Massie chuckled, "Um, nothing." She held up a lilac blouse to her chest and examined it carefully.

Dylan laughed, "Lies!" She accused, narrowing her eyes playfully at Massie.

All the girls look at her, eyebrows all raised, the same suggestive smile was on all of them. Massie avoided their eyes, looking down at lap. She began tracing tiny hearts on her lap with her index finger. Kristen walked over to Massie with a bright smile, "Thinking about a special someone?" She lifted her eyebrows.

Massie giggled, meeting her friend's eyes. "Uh, no. Of course not." Her cheeks turned a light shade of red. Kristen poked her side with a smile, "So, are you guys... together?"

Massie shook her head, "Nope. Nothing like that, _really_." She widened her eyes to show she was not lying.

-:-

The bonfire was roaring loudly, as all the friends sat in a circle around it. Everyone was there, the usual suspects, including Olivia and Kemp. Massie could feel the heat from the fire, glowing on her skin as she stared at Kemp and Olivia. They were sharing a blanket. It was still early, so the party wasn't that alive yet. It was barely seven o'clock. Massie wished it was later, and then she wouldn't have to be staring at Kemp and Olivia.

Kemp snuggled closer to Olivia, wrapping the thin blanket around both of them. She giggled under his firm arm, as he nuzzled his nose near her neck. Kemp looked across the large bonfire and could see Massie's face, the light of the fire glowing on her angelic face. Her amber eyes sparkled and complimented the orange embers well. She looked beautiful, in every way possible. Although Kemp was with Olivia, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Massie was.

The fire roared up towards the sky as Cam threw another piece of wood into it. Everyone watched the specks of flames dance in the night sky, it was such a beautiful sight. Massie stared up at the sky, notcing the stars glowing. She could feel a familiar pair of eyes on her. She looked back at her friends and saw Derrick watching her with fascination. He was three people down her, in a white polo and black board shorts. Massie smiled at him, he gladly returned it.

Suddenly, more people came from the hotel's lobby with coolers, drinks, umbrellas, and suddenly loud music was blaring from the small hotel stage by the shore. A DJ was blaring "Vacation" by Simple Plan. People got up and started dancing their hearts out.

Alicia smiled, "I love how random things like that just happen." She jumped up to her feet and headed toward the crowds of people. Dylan and Cam got up, holding hands and walked off. Claire and Josh walked over to the food table.

Kristen began conversation with Olivia and Kemp, leaving just Massie and Derrick.

Massie hugged her stomach and stood up. She had no idea where she was going, but she did not want to be sitting around a bonfire with Kemp and Olivia.

She was in a emerald green sleeveless D&G top and a pair of Sevens shorts. The air was chilly, as a breeze blew by, picking up strands of Massie's auburn hair. As the music faded out and a new song came on -a soft accoustic song-, Massie heard foot steps behind her.

She turned around to see Derrick. "Hey," he smiled a small heart-melting half smile. The wind blowed by wisps of his blond shaggy hair. Massie smiled, "Why hello there."

She continued walking, Derrick falling in step with her.

"Some party, huh?" He asked and caught a beach ball in his hand. He caught it easily, like it was a soft ball. Massie nodded impressed, "Wow," she commented then said, "And yeah, it is."

Derrick smiled, "well Block, I hear All Time Low playing, so would you like to dance with me?" He extended out his other hand, throwing the ball back into the crowd with his other.

Massie laughed, she could feel her face hurting from all the smiling. But there was just something about Derrick that made her so happy. So alive. She nodded and took his hand, "I sure would, Derrick."

-:-

The alcohol ran down Kemp's throat like a stream of acid. In a way, it burned, but in another way, Kemp enjoyed the feeling of the liquid running down his throat. It was his first time drinking and he's never felt more powerful, almost invincible. The way the alcohol made him feel was stronger, better.

He was now to his seventh drink and suddenly, his vision was getting a little blurry. His body suddenly felt like jello. Almost like he had no control over his own legs and arms. He quickly began swaying his body and throwing his arms in the air.

He had no idea what he was doing, but all he knew was that he knew what he wanted. He melted into the crowds, walking pass the bodies that swayed and grinded against each other. With a beer in hand, he walked over to where Massie Block was standing all by herself, near the shore.

"Heeeeey," he said, suddenly seeing two of her. Massie and her "twin" both wore the same dumbfounded expression.

Massie pulled back a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Uh Kemp? Are you okay?"

Kemp smiled dreamily at her, she had the most beautiful voice in the world.

She continued staring at him, with a mixture of fear and confusing on her face. "Kemp?"

"Mmmassie," he slurred his words, his eyes half-closed, a stupid smile grew on his face. "You're so cuuute." He leaned a bit forward and taking her hand.

"Kemp, how wasted are you?" Massie raised an eyebrow, scrunching up her nose as the scent of Kemp's ranscid breath enveloped her fresh air.

"Not wasted, buh," Kemp smiled stupidly at her. He fell to his butt and crossed his legs, he was still smiling. He took Massie's arm and pulled her down with him. Her eyes were wide with surprise for a moment, then it went back to concern and confusion.

"I mees you," Kemp sighed and fell back on the sand with a thud. Massie stared down at him, he was staring out into the sky with an arm underneath his head like a pillow. His other hand, holding the beer, was over his stomach. Massie stared down at him, the moonlight framing his face. He looked so calm, so peaceful, so... innocent. The overwhelming feeling of nostalgia seeped into Massie's body. She looked away from Kemp, it just hurt too much.

Looking back at Kemp was just a reminder of what they used to be. Of how they used to be so happy together. All the laughs, the smiles, the love; it was all gone.

Massie watched the dark waves roar and crash against each other. She wrapped her arms around herself, a breeze blowing by.

"I miss us," Kemp whispered, his words very coherent.

A tear formed in Massie's eye, as she hugged herself tigther, trying not to shiver. Why was Kemp saying all of this now? Right when she was done falling apart? Did he not get that she was finally repaired from the damage of her broken heart?

Kemp watched her. His eyes staring at her own eyes and watching the little beads of tears sitting on the edge of her naturally long lashes. Kemp waited for them to fall, they hung on helplessly to the edge of her lashes as they began quivering. Ready to fall.

**a/n: i need to leave it there, there's nothing else i can say :') **

**now, Kempsie or Massington? choose wisely please, and tell me in your review. **


	7. carry on

**a/n: I guess we can blame the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia for this one. This is long overdue, but better late than never, right? :)**

It hurt to hear him say those words. It hurt to stare into those sad, broken eyes. It hurt to just sit there in silence, knowing there were no words that could patch up the damage that had been done. Massie could feel her chest tighten and her throat knot up.

She turned to him, hoping she wouldn't fall apart, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Kemp looked back at her, his eyes boring into her eyes, into her soul. He studied her for a long moment, as if it was the first time. He wanted so badly to make things better, to say all the things necessary for the pain to stop. Since their break up, Kemp's felt nothing but hurt. He'd wake up feeling empty; lazily drag his way through barely surviving the day, and fall asleep feeling broken. Then he'd wake up and the routine would repeat itself. It was a never ending cycle.

"You're beautiful," He said in a near whisper, fighting the feeling of being drunk because he didn't want to sound stupid, "always have been."

"You're drunk."

"And you're still beautiful."

Massie couldn't handle it anymore; she let out a choked sob. She stood up abruptly, brushing off the sand that may have sprinkled all over her clothes. She turned her back to Kemp and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Tears streamed down her face, she could barely breathe.

Kemp watched her, tears in his own eyes forming. He didn't know if it was because he was drunk or because he missed her so much. But he was emotionally pained. He wanted to hold her, to cry with her, and to scream at the world for making things so hard for them.

He always imagined what it'd be like if he saw Massie again, all the words he would say and all the things he would do to make it up to her. After graduation, he believed he didn't want to get back together with her. He promised himself he was over her. After all, Massie was into Derrick, one of his best friends. Kemp may have been an asshole for putting college in front of his girlfriend, but she was the one who fell for someone else.

When you love someone and they love someone else, it's the saddest thing in the world.

Kemp dropped the half empty cup of beer and watched as the substance sunk into the soft sand. He slowly got up, careful to keep his balance. "Hey, don't cry. Please don't."

Massie bit her lip and wiped her tears. No, she couldn't cry over him again. She was done. She was fed up with all this bull shit. Why was she crying now? She was better than this.

"What do you want Kemp?"

"You."

"Well, you can't."

"Massie-," Kemp stopped himself before he said something he would regret. He was already messing up so badly. Why was he chasing after this girl? This girl broke _his heart._ He was with Olivia, an awesome girl who he might start to develop feelings for. But there was something about Massie -maybe it was because she was his first love- that attracted him towards her.

"Kemp," Massie spoke up, finding her voice. She turned to face him, her arms folded across her chest. She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. "You're drunk, I need to go."

Kemp reached out for her arm as she started to turn away. Massie gasped quietly at his touch. Kemp ignored the tingles he felt shoot through him like an electrical circuit. "Can we please talk?"

"We don't have anything to say," Massie attempted to pull her arm away, but for some reason, she didn't. "Or if we do, we said it all back in Westchester."

Kemp tried to recall the conversation, but he honestly didn't remember. "I'm ready to talk now. I have so much to saaay." His words slurred a little.

Massie locked eyes with him, suddenly disgusted at the person in front of her. This was not the Kemp she once knew. She glared at him and pulled her arm away quickly. "There's nothing more to say! We loved. We lost. It's over."

"No, you don't… you don't believe that!" Kemp said his voice getting quiet.

Massie shook her head, "Go sleep this off, I need to go." She bit the bottom of her lip, not allowing anymore tears to spill over. She turned on her heal and started to walk off.

"What if I can fix this?" Kemp called after her.

"I don't want you to," Massie said and turned to him, a reasonable distance between them.

"Why not?" Kemp asked, suddenly feeling cold from the wind that whirled around them. With Massie so far away, he felt lonely, he felt empty.

"Because," Massie said and took a breath of air, wanting to regain her composure. "Because I don't want you to fix this, I don't want you to say all these things that'll make me fall in love with you. All these things I'll probably end up believing. All these things that'll make me want you again. I don't want to want you Kemp. Not after all this pain."

-:-

"I've been looking for you," Cam called out as he grabbed Massie's arm. The two were being swept up in the large crowds and loud music. "Where were you?" He shouted into Massie's ear over the music.

"Oh, just around!" Massie shouted her reply and pushed back strands of her hair. Cam nodded and guided her through the mosh pits of people. They squeezed through the tight bodies, deciding to head back to the hotel.

"Finally," Cam said, his voice dropping to normal range. He poked at his ear, testing out his ear drums. Massie walked by him in silence. It was dark out, the only light coming from the stars and a few twinkle lights that wrapped around nicely trimmed bushes. No one else was out there; everyone was at the bonfire. The only sounds were Cam's voice telling an interesting story that Massie wasn't paying attention to and the sound of their footsteps on the stone pathway.

Somewhere near the climax of the story, Cam turned to Massie, his mouth slightly open, ready to speak again. But he stopped and stared at her. "You okay?"

Massie looked at him, startled a little. "Oh… yeah. Why?"

"You're quiet tonight," Cam stated and stuffed his fists into the pockets of his khaki pants. "Come on, I know when something's wrong. What's up?"

Massie took a deep breath, there was no use lying to Cam. He knew her back and forth. "I don't know, it's just that Kemp's here and it's so weird."

Cam nodded, listening to her. She continued ranting, "I just… I hate seeing him Cam. I know it may seem juvenile and dumb. But I really don't want to see his face. I hate him. He hurt me. I just want to escape this all!"

"Whoa, slow down now," Cam raised the palms of his hands in the air. "Hey, I know this is weird. But, it's probably hard for him too, Mass. He _loved_ you, _really loved_ you."

"I know, I'm being selfish," Massie sighed, "I just don't know why he's here. We broke up about a month ago and I thought I was okay, but seeing him now is making me think the opposite of it."

Cam put a caring arm around her, "I hate seeing you so hurt but I know you, you'll rise above this." Massie leaned into Cam, thankful for his embrace.

"Hey! There you guys are!" A voice called out to them. Massie and Cam stopped into their tracks to see Derrick Harrington's silhouette straight ahead of them. Derrick walked up to them, into the light, his smile becoming visible and making Massie's insides melt.

Cam nodded over at Derrick, pulling his arm away from Massie. "Where is everyone?"

"Back in the rooms," Derrick replied and looked at Massie with a bright twinkle in his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, I have something to show you."

"You do?" Massie raised an eyebrow curiously.

Derrick nodded and reached out to grab her hand. Massie smiled at the touch, it felt familiar and warm. It felt like the only the right thing going on for her at the moment. She was so confused and hurt and messed up, but leave it to Derrick to bring everything back into perspective. Holding Derrick's hand, it felt nice. It felt like home.

**a/n: let me know what you think and I promise the next update won't take **_**months**_** :) **


End file.
